


RWBY rose

by StarReaper



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarReaper/pseuds/StarReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some people that are just to good for this world ........ and then they are gone</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. RWBY

RWBY   
……………  
As she stood there like a majestic statue on the side of a cliff, a girl in a red coat standing over a grave.

The funeral was over a month ago people were still coming.

That was no surprise as she was indeed important.

The girl her hood up so no one could ever see her face, as she just stood there  
A man walked over to her and patted her on the shoulder

“Still come here every day? I don’t think she would have wanted that.” he said with a voice of caring

“I betrayed her. I said I would always protect her, I made her weak. I made her drop her guard for me, to protect me, no this is what I need to do I have to do to say sorry for breaking a promise.” she said as tears fell from her eyes   
She turned and started to walk away. 

She turned to the man with a face longing for any happiness.

“Tell me you found him, tell me he's still here-” because this time he's not going to get away.

she thought to herself.

All he did was turn and walk slowly to her with his walking stick in hand and a data pad in the other.  
As he gave it to her he looked her in the eye’s   
“Yes, we found him”.

As she took the data pad, she read it It read he was in an old abandoned manor house near the harbour that he was not going to be leaving for a week.

As she started to walk away she felt something grab her arm. The hidden figure turned around, her hood still on to stop her from looking into the man eyes although she could feel his gaze on her.

“Take him out and be quick about it.

I can only keep Blake and Yang away for so long until they find out.” he said with a commanding tone   
“Yes, thank you professor Ozpin, but can I ask one thing?” She said, turning to the grave and she felt her heart break all over again

“Yes, of course.” He said, slightly worried about what she was going to ask

“I want to fix her weapon.” She said, looking down at the ground as she felt her eyes begin to water 

“It’s already done.” He pointed to a table where a rapier and a scythe layed down on the table  
she walked over, grabbed the scythe and spun it around and then folded it up and placed it behind her red hood and then placed the blade on her belt and started to walk away. 

I’m going to make it right, don’t worry I will make up for my weakness, I will make it up to you even if I have to die myself. She thought to herself as she started to walk away from the cliff's edge.

She got on her red and white bike and rode down the highway distracted,   
luckily no one was on the road at this time of night.  
While she was driving, images flashed in her mind, the girl she loved so much  
smiling, laughing, bowing her head embarrassment all flooded her head before the last one made her almost lose control of her bike.

Regaining control she realised she was close to where she needed to be and she realised that she should walk so she would be able to get close before they knew she was there.

The women thought of her lover again as she looked over her shoulder and was thinking then it hit her again, and she was shaking at the last image in her head.  
my love smiling over me but with no tears were in her eyes.

As she was looking down and seeing red, lots or red, no, not red  
blood, there was much blood from that man no that monster who attempted to take her life , but she stopped it  
I heard his laugh and those last words she said to me have bored into her head mind her very soul:

"Don’t be lonely, don’t be sad it will be all right, I will never be gone I will be here for you."  
And just like that the single greatest team-mate, friend, love was gone,.

As the memory ended she ended up hugging her motorcycle to remember all the love she had felt form her and the pain of losing her.

As she got off her bike and started to walk down the road she saw her target and moved into plain sight.

I want you to see me coming, Mister Torchwick, to know I was the one who killed you! 

At that thought the red hooded woman ran forward as a squad of guards were ahead of her point there gun un her direction

“Hey, you in the red hood, sto-” He didn't get to finish his sentence as she pulled out the scythe and in one swift movement fired two shots off and used the third to propel herself forward, killing the rest of them

As the woman ran forward swinging her scythe breaking down the door she saw him there, laughing again. You won’t be alive by tomorrow, trust me.

As the lone women in a red hood stood there, surrounded by him and his men, he turned and faced her with a evil grin

 

“Well, well, this is a treat, I mean your team was always a thorn in my side. But I guess now you seem to have lost your bite. What’s the matter? Only she had teeth, is that it?

Well you'll soon be with her, and just think, two of team RUBY gone. You wouldn't be able to stop me ever again and beacon will fall.” He said trying to make her break but she was better than he thought

“What, the last attempt failed, why not this time? we're still strong and you were able to get in easily”   
He said mocking her as he placed his hands over his hart “How are you now she's gone, and your team, your friends, everyone around you, I've seen what I did. 

Looks like I got the better one out of you two, it hurt more and just think, it was meant for you and you let her take it instead.” He said grinning evilly 

“NO THAT'S NOT TRUE!” She said in a rage. 

“It is she was your so called love, and you let her die. You could have been quicker, faster, stronger, but you just let her die all the same. Ha. you're weak and now it's your time to die, just like before. Goodbye, and this time she can't save you, she already faced my bullet.”

Smiling he brought his walking stick up to her and was about to fire. 

As soon as he fired she jumped up levelling the scythe for the blade and handle to be out and she held the blade in her other hand.

As she started to attack, people preparing for her but too late as she proceeded to attack them throwing them into the air and walls until she saw the week support  
Firing one round to blow the support and bring part of the second floor down.

As she was propelled into the air she swung the blade around again and again until they were all dead.

When she turned the corner she found two girls one in red and one in white the one in red with claws and white with blades on her heels.

As they ran at her she back flipped out of the way, only to be surprised by the blade that hit her arm and then the fist in her face.

As she fell over she felt a sharp pain in her thigh, when she looked she saw the other girls heel in her leg, and saw her smiling 

“Well looks like you got so close but you'll die now, sorry, nighty night!” As she saw the red women was going to bring her claw hand down to pierce her face. 

Time slowed down to almost a stop as she saw her love’s face 

“Get up you, come on, get up!” 

As time started to speed up she blocked the girls hand

Using her blade to throw her into the other one using the time to get back up and look them strait in the eye’s

“your not going to stop me I made a promise to one I love and nothing and no one will stop me from doing this for her!”   
she screams at them lunging forward at the two now getting on there feet with the whit woman bring her bladed heel up to kick her only to be blocked by the   
scythe.

she twisted the scythe round breaking the girls leg in a yelp of pain as she turned seeing the girls sister bring her claw down she only just put her arm up seeing the claw rip her arm slightly open filler her with pain.

As she uses her aura to keep the pain down twisting her arm to flick the blade round so it is being help upside down the and bring the blade into the girl chest wile twining the scythe and bring the blade into the white girls chest.

Withdrawing the blades form there body’s she feels week but pulses her aura and get up fully 

While they fell she looked up the stairs and she saw his room.   
It will end now!

After walking up the stairs in pain she saw his door, she knew he might try something, so she put the rapier away and loaded the scythe and in one quick movement ran through the door and shot his right arm.

then his leg as he ran at her with his walking stick with a blade protruding from the bottom of it  
he battered her back and forth until he lunged at her as he then saw the women face and l horror filled his very soul when he saw her smile  
when she flipped him over her and pulled his sword out of his hand and slammed the scythe into his gut, spilling his blood everywhere.

“You feel that? That’s from her. Pushing the blade in deeper   
That’s from me, and that’s from team RWBY you ASSHOLE!” She screams at him pulling the trigger one last time to send a bullet to the side splitting his body almost in half. 

He fell limp while she walked out in pain.

Two days later after getting back to beacon   
She kneeled there once again on the grave on her knees “Looks like I've finally done it. I have helped you. I kept my promise, I love you and I’m so sorry this has happened, I never wanted this to happen... Well, it’s over now.” she said placing the borrowed weapon down on the grave and undoing the cap when an voice stop her.

“I don’t think she would want that miss Schnee. Ruby would want you to wear it.” He said as he came up to her.  
Weiss turned around, letting the hood fall, revealing her white hair 

“why” She said, her voice a low broken voice her eyes filling with tears. 

“Because she herself told me .Ruby asked me to give it to you if she should fall.”  
She looked down holding a piece of the soft cloak.

I can keep you close if I ware this she thought to herself before look back at Ospin 

“look behind you” he said in a calm voice as he turned to a group of people

when Weiss turned around she could see Blake, Yang, Qrow, and over hundred student’s there as the ceremony began.  
As Ozpin walked to the front of the group and pulled a microphone from his pocket.

“Dear students of Beacon, we're here for someone very special.” He stopped, choking on his own words. Barley able to keep his voice together  
Rising his head up to the sky trying with all his strength to stop him self from crying .

After finally regain his composer he carried on   
“You know, we have a saying here, 'don’t bury the dead of this academy', the reason is because the tomb stones would be too full of all of the students here, but not this one”

Turning to face the grave “ because this is anythink but!” he shouted with a strong voice filled with pain “Ruby Rose was no student, she was indeed a true huntress, her bravery was unlimited, as was her loyalty to her team and her friends. 

We are all honoured to have her as one of us. This will be the only tombstone that will lay here on these grounds! A reminder of whose sacrifice was made that day.  
One girl who stood for all of us, I doubt we would be here without her. She showed the forces of grim what a real huntress is, what a real human is.   
Good bye.”

He bowed his head to her grave whispered the last part as so only the small group closes to him could hear him   
When he closed his speech many people put down their respects and Weiss, Blake and Yang all looked at each other with the same question. 

What’s next for us?


	2. Yellow Burns

Yellow Burns 

 

As she sat there in one of vales lower bar a woman sitting in solitude wearing a yellow jacket and drinking down a bottle of whisky without even letting the glass ever touch the table.

she was drinking away any sense of through or feeling  
why-why did you have to leave me why -why couldn’t I have been stronger why-why did you have to leave us leave me why am I alone! 

was all the blond woman thought as she sat there drinking more and more of the bottle   
she raised the bottle to the glass once again but saw none of that fine soothing liquor come out of it

“dame” was all she whispered

Slamming the glass down onto the table grabbing the attaching of the barkeeper as he walked over   
a thing stringy look man well out of his prime and easy in his winter years 

“yes ma’am what can I help you with” he said in a dusty voice like a mummy that has awoke from thousands of years in slumber

without looking or even really responding she raised her bottle up in the air and rotted it around clock wise clearly showing its empty

“another or something stronger” she said is a dead tone without any life in her voice 

“ar-are you shore that was a hole bottle of whisky gone in an hours so far and that would be the sixth bottle what about your heath” he asked with a voice like a parent trying to comfort a crying chilled.

She just drop the bottle not even fliching as the bottle smashed on the ground just looked at him 

he could see the lifeless eyes she had her blue eyes clouded he could see it was not because of the alcohol when she finally spoke it was a dead could voice that could freezes fire in its track!

“my heath ha I don’t care I lost the right to care where she was taken so why should I care!” as she said this she pointed to the bartender and pointed to the rack of bottles behind him 

“give me one now I have the money so just shut up and do your job”” as she spat at him sitting down as he brought the bottle to her and she snack it from his hands “thanks!” she quickly said   
slamming down 100 len onto the table taking no time to pore into a glass she just started to down the bottle until she needed to breath.

As she was now ¼ of the way through the bottle she when to her pocket on the inside of her yellow jacket just opposite her crest on her chest pulling out a small red ad yellow metal locket

as she clicked the lid of it the top swung opened it showed two pitchers the first is of yang holding her sister on one of her legendary bear hugs although she never dose one now   
not to anyone. 

As she keep her hold on her her sister there both posing for the pitcher ruby held up in the air putting her hand behind her sister making then both into cat ears to make her look like a faunus   
and yang herself sticking her tong out and hanging the strength to hold ruby in one hand having the other with her palm facing the camera with her middle and 

index finger up and her right eye closed and both of them smiling 

I never get to see her smile again 

the though that would always be with her the thought that would never go away.

As she slightly turned her head again as it was a pitcher of all eight of her friends there was Pyrrha and Jaune were resting on each other shoulder  
Nora was ridding Ren’s back and he was able to carry her even with her hammer 

Blake was sanding close to yang who had one hand rubbing Blake and Ruby hair showing bakes faunus ears as she finally allowed people to see it thanks to ruby   
trying to avoid the red joy who was right in the middle holding wiess who look down to her girlfriend in pure shock and a slight happiness up as she looked at that pitcher she remember the memory. 

As they all stood there “and three , two , one snap as the pitcher was taking she could her the rest of them laughing

“ya this day has been so grate right Ren” was a certain hammer slamming friend of there’s who was as always clinging to a green eyed boy who was able to keep her clam which was a mystery to everyone else. 

when she turned her head looking over to Jaune and that red haired spear fighting warrior hugging and kissing   
“well it’s about time you too started to be public about it” was all she could say walking over to them in there shades of red   
“hey Yang really” was all they could say to her 

“what my little sis has been more public then you two and she’s with the ice queen, you know once when I came back I when to go into the shower and I saw was ru-”,

“YANG XIAO LONG HOW DARE YOU GO THERE!”  
was what ruby scream at her closing her sister big mouth with the other all staring at her and both her and her girlfriend going so red that it would put a ripe tomato to shame as she finally release her sister mouth how just gave her a smile rubbing her head 

“ok-ok sorry sis”.

As Ruby look at every one she just pointed for everyone to sit on a bench in front of her 

“ok I just want everyone to take this pitcher as a reminder of this day”   
she said handing them out to everyone 

“now let’s go back we still have a lot to do to for beacon” as they all were walking back Yang remember how she wish these days would never end.  
Hearing a bunch of guys laughing at some think snap Yang back to reality as she looked over it was a bunch of honour guard form vale men and women who could not cope being in beacon so how would go to this sort of job 

pathetic how they have stooped she thought to herself 

“hey did you guys see that so called memorial last mouth dam I could not stop laughing at it I mean it was just one student who could not have been that good if she died right what was her name again” he said 

“you guys better shut the hell up now!”  
was all Yang said with a broken voice

slamming her locket back inside her jacket as he tuned to face them barley able to stand and walk but still managing no less 

“shut up now you pathetic dogs, she was strong to save every one you pigs!” she said now clenching her first 

“ha hardly now I rember ruby flower no no ah yes Ruby Rose that’s it silly little girl got killed well oww bo-ho so the little brat died so what if you asked me that little girl should not have been so stupid in the first place”.

As his last stamen she lost all control and in a blaze of fire she scream a hart acing scream 

“YOU – YOU BASTAED I KILL YOU!”   
was wash she screamed tears running from her eyes before running at him slamming her bare fist into his face forcing him to topple over  
she now extended her gullets with then now one half black half yellow and the other half red half white each part with a there crest on it 

“what the hell I will get you for that” a man said running at her but she tunred to fast for him slamming into his gut as the next man when flying throw a wall screaming still tears still filling her eyes as she tuned to the last guy grabbing him by the collar 

“HIT ME COME ON HIT ME!”   
she screamed at him as he them proceeded to slap her across the face leaving a red mark as she got right back up 

“COME ON HIT ME YOU PATHETIC BUG PROVE MY SISTER WAS RIGHT ABOUT HUMANS!”.

As the man ran to her punching her in the face repeal as he’s ring started to spit her skin she grab him by his collar throwing him into the wall as the first guy got back up barley on his shaky legs

“what the hell is your problem women she was just a dam huntress in training we never asked her to die for us”   
he said as soon as he finished she was over him with her eyes red with fire and hatred 

“YOUR RIGHT SHE DIDEN’T SHE DID IT BECAUSE SHE WANTED TO, TO SAVE ALL OF THIS CITY FROM THE GRIM AND YOU KNOW WHAT!” she scream razing his head to look her right in her tear filled eyes.

“I wished you all had died instead of her she died believing in humanity but from what I’ve seen there not worth it they weren’t worth her life”  
she said slamming him back down onto the floor before her blood loss got her falling to the floor hearing the door open she turned her head to see a figure in the door way 

“YANG”.

She heard a voice “ruby Is that you have you come to finally let us be back together” she said rising her hand to see the person running to her had cat ears as she felt her eyes swell up with tears as she felt then start to help her with her wounds her cuts and burns 

“no please let me go let me go and be with my sister!” she scream trying to stop the person from helping her 

“I cart do that I made a promise to her as well” as Yang felt her mined slowly dropping to blackness by some drug the girl gave her 

I’m sorry ruby look like I’m not with you yet I’m sorry 

then she passed out.


	3. fire turned to embers

Fire Turns to Embers 

As I was standing there outside of the door to this horrible place the smell of alcohol and blood I was worried.  
When I smashed the door open I was horrified by what I saw.

There was a man slammed into a broken wall, a man was on the floor looking almost dead and in the middle there was.

“YANG” I screamed my eye’s filling with tears

No matter how many times I see this it still makes me feel like there are blades being slammed throw my heart.

And her voice in my head 

Why why did you not keep your promise to me I trusted you.

When I ran over to her and I realised she was still awake but more immortally alive when she saw me coming my hart stop.

There she was the strong girl I know no use to know laying there her cheek split her eye close sealed with her blood her once bright golden her now short and coved in blood 

“Ruby is that you have you come to finally let us be back together” she said with every word my soul felt another blow to it my eye struggling to keep the tears back.

She must have realised it was me because she started to cry when I started to rub her wounds and apply part of the medical kit I carry with me now 

“NO please let me go let me go and be with my sister I beg of you” she cried trying to fight me off of her another blow to my hart 

“I can’t do that I made a promise to her as well” as I felt her fight less and less until she passed out 

“Why-why yang have you done this to yourself” I said out load in frustration 

As I picked my partner up and placed her on my back when I was pulling her outside the cold air hit my face like a hammer and I just one more reminder for me.

I remember when having her this close I would feel warm no matter the weather now I just feel cold and she feel colder I thought. 

Once I was able to place Yang into my car I got up the look on her face even tho it was covered in blood I could still see her peaceful face this is the most prideful I have seen her in a long time I thought to my self 

“Why cart you come back to us Yang we all could really use you” I said out load 

After I got back up I pulled out my data pad and called up Ospin and he answered 

“Hello Miss Belladonna what do you need” he asked in a caring voice 

“Hello sir I need a clean-up at the burned bar” I said with a small intake of breath waiting for his reaction 

“Yang again?” he simple replied 

“Yes I’m trying to make her better but it’s hard I’m sorry sir” 

He just took in a deep breath 

“It’s ok I understand and we said we would help you anyway we can and we meant it we owe a lot to your team and its leader”

“Thank you sir” I said as I ended to call 

Once I got into the car and started to drive I let my mind wonder which seems almost forbidden to us anymore.

What has happened to us we use to be so close all of us not just our team but it seems like after the fight and the funeral Weiss had become colder but also she has been crying more she wants to be with people but not to talk to them just have them there.

Yang use to be so warm so caring I remember just sitting near her and almost falling asleep not out of boredom but out of comfort she had that smile and those hug so comforting so calming they just made every think all right she thought back and smiled but it was just a momentary happiness because the second her mined came back it remember what she forgot.

But now she cold ghost like never talking to people her barley eats and never shows any think human anymore what happened to the Yang I know 

It was the cruel world who broke her

She thought as they pulled into a flat it was my house not much but something 

When I was walking in and place her on the sofa the blood was drying up all over her head it pained me to see this strong huntress like this.

As I was cleaning up her wounds my mind must have hated me because I was looking back to that horrible day again all those mouths ago.

And that was not a good day 

Flashback 

As I turned round after kicking one of their foot solder I looked round and I could see yang as she was smashing many of them at once as a group ran at her big mistake I thought before I was yet again fighting as far as I knew ruby ran to the east gate for some reason with Weiss.

As I sliced the guy down the body I heard over the radio that ruby had sliced the chain on the east gate stopping a horde of grim from getting in “thank god she did that god know what we would have done if they got throw” I said.

After I slashed at the man with gambol showed I look and saw there transports coming to pick them up “retreat we go to go retreat” a man screamed then I heard an explosion and I knew someone got hit 

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO” I heard Yang heart bleeding scream and I knew that there is only one thing on this planet that could make her do this when I looked round my heart stop 

No no not her anyone but her please please not her I thought

I ran to them only to have my hope smashed but then maybe they were not high to begin with.

There lying on the ground was Yang with Weiss both covered in blood her blood.

And there laid between them was ruby “RUBY OH GOD WHAT HAPPONED” I cried no no please no don’t take her please was all I kept thinking my mind was blank. 

“It was my fault” wiess said in-between tears “Torchwick tried to hit me tried to kill me she jump in fount of it oh god what have I done” she cried. 

“No it was not your fault don’t worry we will be ok”.

Yang was crying her eye’s out ruby head laid in her lap she was already gone but we all just sat there locked in this moment 

This is the day we break was the only thought that pasted throw my head as I looked around yang “how” was all she said her tears still in her eyes 

“How will it ever be ok she dead ruby dead the world will never be ok!” she screamed at us before crying back into ruby blood covered hair.

Once we got back to beacon and the battle was won Ozpin asked to speak to us 

“Hello girls I have these for you it was something she gave to me for you in case” he stop trying not to cry “in case this happened”

I look at the one address to me it was a letter it simply hat on it 

To Blake do not show the others

When I opened the letter it was just a paragraph 

To Blake 

Hiy I guess that if your reading this I’m gone but don’t worry I’m happy I did what I wanted please I know I can never thank you or any of you as much as a should for what you have all done for me so I will simply asked one last thing of you could you look after Yang for me as you know she would be taking it hard please I know you like like her and she dose for you please make each other happy look after her promise this please do this and I can rest happy and at peace.

After reading it I looked to the other and we were all in tears again holding one another we will never be this close again will we. I thought to my self

End of flash back

As I sat there cleaning her wounds she woke up 

“Yang” I asked her to see if she would respond 

“Why “she said barley more than a whisper 

“Why what” I asked just happy she is talking to me 

“Why are you bothering with me why would anyone bother with me hun why?”

“Because I said I would and I care of-” I was cut off as she slap me 

“Don’t you dare! Say you care about me please if you do then you could die as well please don’t” she said her eye filling with tears   
beginning before she passed out 

Bless her I need to protect her I must for ruby and for my self 

I thought I went to the bathroom and had a quick shower 

Yang’s POV

I laid there and without thinking I know what I have to do.

I got up write a letter and walk out I was barely able to stand because of the alcohol but that would not stop me I must get to her I must   
I thought and walk out I got onto my bike and drove away while on my bike I had time to think and I knew what it would do to me.

Flash back 

Yang was sitting there it was in there old house back home Yang was only 11 years old and she was having a cup of coffee 

“Oww HELP” Yang head Ruby scream and once she got out side she looked and saw.

There was ruby her arm bleeding with a small grim going to attack her 

“Ruby looks out” Yang screamed as she ran up using ember cell MRK 1 and crushed it in one hit 

“You ok Ruby” yang said as Ruby ran over to her crying 

“Thank you big sister you saved me thank you”

“It’s ok Ruby” Yang said wile hugging little ruby 

“You will always protect me won’t you sis” ruby said with a loss puppy look 

Yang just smiled and hug her tight “yes ruby I will always protect you I promise” Yang said using a small amount of her aura to give warmth to her 

Flash back ended 

“I broke that promise I’m coming I’m WHAT’S THE-”.

Blake POV 

As I got out of the shower I did not see Yang 

“Yang you there” I asked but I got no response 

Then I saw the letter on the table I picked it up and my hart stop 

I’m sorry I’m going to her I need to 

“Dam it Yang no” I said then I heard my data pad ring 

“Hello WHAT NO” I screamed 

And ran down the stairs and strait to the car and started to drive my hands were shaking bad.

Once I got to where Ospin said my hart drop.

There before me was a car with a small blood stain and a broken wall with a yellow boke weal oh go NO NO NO!

I ran to it and what I say made me cry there laying on the ground was a yellow bike with Yang laying there covered in blood.

“NOOOOO” I WAILED 

I ran to her and started to hug her no no not again don’t you dare be that cruel to us like this don’t you dare take her away from me   
was all I kept think I help her up with her leaning ageist my body her head on my chest 

“Yang Yang come on please wake up PLEASE WE NEED YOU!” I cried as I say her eye slight open 

“im-im sorry I should not be here I do not deserve you or any one” she said barley a whisper 

And when I look into those eye those eye that use to burn like a sun then I realized something that hurt me more than death it self

That in those eye her fire and turned to ember 

Why


	4. The Reunion

The Reunion

Blake’s POV

I sat there crying and crying in my arms was Yang I could not believe that this hat to happen to her to us.

As I sat there she was passed out probably from blood loss I was doing all I can to make her hold on the blood from her back and head was still coming out but I used my aura to slow it down “please Yang hold on help will be here soon” I said……… I hoped.

Once the medic got to us my eye were red from the tears Yang was cold but still breathing “miss we need to take her she is in critical condition” the man said as I was just tighten my grip on her how was I supposed to let her go no I won’t let her go if I do she could…

“Miss you can come with us but please if you don’t let her go she will die” he said with a calm voice 

That last part snap me back to reality I release yang but keeping her hand in my still unable to cope with out cold it was this is not right 

she should not be cold.

She should never be cold.

Not Yang

By the time we got into the ambulance I could very Cleary see her properly her leather jacket was torn to pieces her leather jeans were shredded leaving cut skin and lots of blood.

I help her and in my and kept stroking her for head always cheeking the heart monitor to make shore it was beeping 

“Don’t worry Yang it will be all right we will get you back safely”

Who I was telling that to her of myself I don’t know I don’t want to know

As I sat there in the ambulance I was barley awake and very tired my mind was drained for all of the commotion that was going on   
today. 

Once we had arrived at the hospital and the back door opened I was shocked to see who was there it was a girl in a red hood 

Weiss 

I was complete shocked to see her she has not really talk to anyone since the funeral or the ceremony she has just been cut off 

“How is she doing” Weiss’s voice was broken like she had been crying for hours probably true 

“We don’t know yet there going to look at her now” I replied I really did not know how to talk to her after all of this.

As we ran into the main lobby a man in a medical coat stop us from going down a corridor 

“Sorry miss but this is the prep room medical staff only we will let you know the results after we have conducted the examination” a female doctor said 

“Please save her please” I said so worried about my partner 

“We will do our best please wait in here” she said showing to a room with seat on both side of a bed 

“This must be where she will go once there done” Weiss said Cleary as chocked up as I was 

“Yeah” was all I could say 

As we sat there in silence for what seem like hours 

“I think you two should live with me” Weiss said quickly 

I was shocked by this “why” I asked softy I had an idea but I wanted to see what she was going to say.

“well because it mean we can all look after Yang and each other pulse” she hat to stop and rub her eye and I knew were this was going   
who it was going to

Ruby

Weiss looked like she was about to cry again 

“Ruby asked me to never lose connection with you two and so far I have failed with that so it would be better for all of us” she said while standing up 

“Excuse me I need the bathroom” she said while leaving 

I thought that was it tho I don’t think that all I think she feel alone   
We all do

When I first heard that she manage to kill Torchwick I was happy because I thought our team would get better how naïve I was to think our group would get better just like that no it only got worse Weiss stayed away from every one especially Yang I think she feel like she betrayed her.

Yang just got worse she stated drinking and getting into fight’s more I think she wished she killed him I think we all wanted to I just   
want every one back 

As Weiss came back in her eye’s red again “so what do you think” she asked calmly but you could tell she was scared of what I don’t know maybe me saying no and pushing her away 

“I think it’s a good idea” I said while smiling as much as I could 

She just close her eye’s and nodded at me and at that moment the doctor came in with yang attached to many machines 

I ran over to him almost pushed him over “well how is she tell me” I said hoping…no….praying for good new we need this to be good we must have good news I was thinking over and over again 

I looked over and saw Wiess she was clearly as worried and as close to the edge as I was 

“Tell us now please we beg of you” Weiss said 

I turned around to see she was right next to me standing there her hand tightly around my shoulder I turned to him and just waited 

This must be good news for all of our sakes we must have some good news 

He looked at us 

And shook his head 

No no no we cart take more oh god please no was all that was running throw my head my tears were flowing already as were Weiss’s 

“I’m sorry she alive but as it stands we have put her in a twenty four hours coma state she has broken three ribs she has a serve fraiche on her skull and she might have internal bleeding we will know the rest when she wakes up tomorrow “he said placing a hand on my   
shoulder 

No no this cart be happening we cart lose her two not both of them 

I thought to myself the tears now flowing freely 

Holding onto Weiss I don’t know who was helping who 

I turned to him my emotions was now complete out 

“Tell me she will live she will right you know she will pull throw” I said grabbing his coat so tightly 

He turned to look at Yang 

“We don’t know” 

Weiss POV 

As soon as he said this I saw something I thought was impossible but as this harsh yeah seem determined to show us again and again.

Blake belladonna fall down in tears completely crying her eye her screams was nothing shore of heart reaching 

I was no good either I fell onto a chair my tears running again are we cursed we must be first ruby and now we could lose Yang no we   
cart we must not lose her if we do I don’t know what we will do 

As my head was in my hands I sat there my tears were past my hands and falling to the floor.  
I looked over to Blake who was on the floor crying into yang’s arm 

“Why-why us why does this happen to us have we not given enough we gave our self to fight the grim ruby sacrifice herself have we not sacrificed enough?”

She said looking at me with tear filled eye’s “HAVE WE NOT ALREADDY GIVEN TO THIS DAM WORLD WILL IT NOT REST UNTIL IT HAS ALL OUR LIVES!” she screamed before crying again 

I walk over to her and held her close she was crying into my shoulder I could feel her tears rolling down my neck.

“Suhhh I know I know it feels like this but we will all get throw this ok we will together”

She just raised her head to look me straight into the eyes 

“promise me promise me that if” she stop speaking barley able to stop crying “when she gets out we will come back right” she said look   
as if to convince herself “back to being a team again” she was looking at me with the face the almost seam chilled like, like when a kids   
asked if there run away dog will come back that helpless face.

“Yes-yes we will we will all stay at my and be together again like we were” I said to her hugging her holding onto her tho I said that my mind was not believing me 

It will never be like it was ……….we will never be like we were how we could  
Without her 

Ruby we need you back 

I need you back 

Once we had both stop crying we left Yang alone tho Blake did not want to we both knew we had to leave her there so we went back to my house and I called over are friends we need everyone together at least for now I thought as I called them up 

“Hello this is Jaune” Jaune said sounding just as bad as when we last spoke 

“Hello did you get my message” I replied wanting them to come over as soon as possible 

“Yes we are almost there how she is” he asked sounding just as worried as we were when we were first told 

“Not good will say more once you’re here please hurry”

“Ok I will” and with that he was gone it took him another twenty mints to get to us and it was now half eight at night but he did and the   
bell rang and my butler let them all in 

Once we had all come into the living room we all started to talk 

“Hello so how is she” Jaune said his body stiff same as every one else’s after I told them then almost broke down as bad as we did

His head leaning down on the ground with Phrase “I cart believe it not again” he said with his hand with her.

Ren holding Nora while she was crying “no not Yang we cart lose them both we must not lose them” she kept saying while she was crying 

“Is there anything we can do” Ren said while he was stroking the back of Nora neck 

“Yes could you all please stay here with us please” I asked holding the letter ruby gave me 

“why I mean we will but why” Phirra asked 

“well I want us to try and get throw this like a team that is what Ruby would have wanted” I said this tighting my fist around the paper   
and with out relising it stroking her scythe that layed on top of the fire place 

“Ok were is Blake” Jaune said 

“I gave her some time she needs it right now” I said looking back at my letter from ruby and reading it again 

I’m so sorry Ruby I has taken almost six mouth and your sister to almost die for me to complete your wish I’m sorry 

Looking at the letter always gave such joy ……….such sorrow 

Dear Weiss (snowflake)

If you are reading this then I guess that I’m not with you I’m sorry I could not keep up my promise of staying with you forever I truly am I love you Wiess I always will please no matter how it happened please don’t dwell on me after all I’m just that overly energetic girl you saw first day of beacon who almost blew us off the cliff I’m sorry for not being stronger for you and protecting you I love you truly and I can never thank you enough for it but I will asked that you don’t be alone it’s not good for you to be alone so please used that big house of you bring team JNPR with you and Blake and yang and stay together not forever unless you want to but until everyone is ok and please fine more love Wiess I loved you love you and my only regret is not being able to spend the rest of my life with you 

I will always be with in your hart my love

Blake’s POV 

As I sat there on my bed looking at all the old pitchers of our grouped I came across one page that brought me back to tears it was a song ruby had made for Weiss but never got her to sing “I made a bet with you that if we get out of this you would asked her you even thought of a name for it and everything Red Like Roses by Ruby Rose 

we need you Ruby please we Need you now more than ever.

Yang POV 

As I’m standing there it’s a grass feel I look at myself not remember how on earth I got here I turn and I cannot believe what I see 

“RUBY” I shout running at her 

Once I get closer it is proven there standing not three feet away from me is a six year old ruby with her cuddly bearwolfs teddy bear 

How did she get here oh who cares she HERE! 

“Yang I that you what are you doing here have you come to play with me” she asked in such a sweet voice her voice

“Yes Ruby yes I have” I said hugging her 

“Yang MONSTERS” Ruby screams point to a large pack of bearwolfs 

“Ruby stay behind me ok”

“Ok big sister” ruby said holding onto my leg 

They are not getting her this time NEVER AGAIN

As I ran at them I notices I was wearing my gauntlets and activated them I was punching and kicking like crazy 

“You will never hurt RUBY AGAIN YOU GO THAT!” I screamed at them 

When I hit them last one and saw it fall I smile raised across my face 

I did it I DID IT I PROTECTED HER was the thought that when throw my mind 

And as I turned round I saw ruby and “NO”

What I saw made me sick to my stomach there was ruby six years old covered in blood her blood

“No not again please no” I beg whoever was the shadow holding little Ruby 

And out of the shadows Torchwick appeared “well looks like you lose again” he said with a smile throwing the little ruby I watch as he   
small cores smiled ages the floor 

“RUBY NO NO RUBY SPEAKE TO ME” I said cradling her head 

She looked up to me 

“wh-hw” she tried to speak 

“It’s ok Ruby I get you help 

“Why Yang why did you let this happen why did you break your promise”

And then she fell limp 

Her last words kept repeating in my head 

Why Yang why did you let this happen why did you break your promise 

Then my eyes opened and I saw a machine it was a dream 

But ruby’s last words were never going to go 

I did fail you 

Ruby I’m sorry

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments i will be happy to answer them if you have any question


End file.
